


New roommates

by tabbyykatt



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fortune Telling, Gen, Roommates, basically no one tells molly that they picked him up a roommate, its there but like after the fic ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbyykatt/pseuds/tabbyykatt
Summary: The Nein find Molly a new roommate in the form of Caduceus, a man they picked up from a cemetery. Molly and Caduceus meet then subsequently share tea and fortune telling. (I do not understand tarot very well so no fortunes were actually written)





	New roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Mollymauk Lives Fest. The origional prompt came for Sunday's prompts 'Molly and Caduceus' and 'roommates.' So there is a bunch of background about their situation; however, I did not get around to posting it until Wednesday with the prompt for today being 'fortune telling.' And technically, there is fortune telling it just wasn't written cause I don't know much of anything about tarot and didn't want to mess it up. 
> 
> Anyways, I am still pretty new to writing and the characters are probably not well done. But, I like the idea of this story and decided to share cause even not that great fic is better than nothing. There will quite possibly be more written for this once I get a bit ahead with schoolwork and get the chance to breath again. I hope you enjoy.

Mollymauk Tealeaf is an enigma. He is both sugar and spice. He is both the best type of person and completely terrible. No one really knew where he came from. Everytime he was asked about his past, he gave a different story in a different location with different people. All the Mighty Nein knew for sure about his past, is that he was with the Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities.

Now, the Nein reside on the third fifth floor of an old apartment building. Caleb resides with Nott. Jester and Beau. Fjord and sometimes his goddaughter Kiri or others that the group adopts. Then Mollymauk and Yasha. 

Yasha was practically as much of an enigma as Molly. She kept fairly quiet sometimes disappearing for a bit before returning. Her and Molly were old circus buddies who kept living together once they left the circus and met the Nein.

A complex set of circumstances called Yasha back to her old home. Then the kidnapping of her, Jester and Fjord cemented her decision to go on her own for a bit. This left Mollymauk without a roommate. And a man who made money off telling fortunes and at times performing sword tricks in the park needed a roommate to make rent each month. The landlord of the Nestled Nook Apartment Complex was very kind; however, you cannot delay payments indefinitely. 

So, Molly got a new roommate. Well, Nott, Caleb, and Beau got him a new roommate. While adventuring with Beau’s sometimes lover, Keg, they found Caduceus during a driving break just outside of Shadycreek Run. (They went to bail out Jester, Yasha and Fjord who were taken by the Iron Shepherds to settle a debt.) 

Caduceus had grown up in a cemetery that his parents were the groundskeepers of. And after their apparent deaths, he just sort of kept running the cemetery alone. He had legitimately never stepped foot outside of the cemetery’s gates. Needless to say, the man was ready to get out - to the point of having a bag ready to go. 

The rescue party invited Caduceus to come with them in exchange for help and just kind of drove him back after getting the others out of the Iron Shepard’s grasp. They set up Caduceus in the corner of Mollymauk’s living room with a sleeping bag and he became the newest member of the Mighty Nein. 

\-----

Molly tiredly unlocked the door to his apartment and shuffled on in. He hoped that the others were back in town after their rescue mission in Shadycreek Run; they had been gone for days already. He had gotten a text the night before saying that the missing members of the Nein were safe and a brief call from Yasha on a borrowed phone told him that his best friend would be gone for a little while. While he understood her situation a bit better than the rest of the group, he missed his best friend. Having never lived by himself in his two years of memory, Molly was somewhat at a loss for what to do with the apartment. 

Walking into the kitchen, Molly saw a shift of movement in the corner of his living room. Grabbing his sword from the street performing that he had used that day, Molly slid closer to the person in the corner. 

“Why are you sitting on my living room floor?” He nudged the other person’s knee gently with the sword tip. A gray skinned pink haired firbolg blinked up at him in a calm manner. The firbolg opened his mouth to speak as 

*BAM*

The door to the apartment smacked open. Beau bowled in declaring “Jester finally agreed to give up on of her five thousand pillows for ya, Caduceus.” She chucked the pink fringed pillow at Caduceus before seeing Milly. “Oh, hey man, we uh, found you a roommate for while Yasha is out of town. He’s us… from… Yeah, so, this is Caduceus Clay. We picked him up in a cemetery and he helped us with the Iron Shepherds”

“Ah, you must be Mr. Tealeaf.” Caduceus stood slowly never dropping eye contact. “It’s like your friend said, I will most certainly give you gold for allowing me to stay here, although I’m not really sure what you will do with the gold.”

“Well, if you can help pay rent,” Molly gave a wide smile, “then you are certainly welcome to stay. We know each other's names and will be living together which makes us friends, so please do call me Molly or Mollymauk if you must be formal.”

“Well Mr. Molly it will be good to live with you. I made some tea earlier if you would like some while it is warm.”

“Oh that sounds positively wonderful! I would love some tea, Mr. Caduceus, but I must insist that you allow me to tell your fortune in exchange for the tea.”

Beau slowly left the room as Molly pulled out the tarot deck and Caduceus poured the tea. Looking back at the two, she knew that they, each with their own unique personalities, would be good friends.


End file.
